Lilly Black
Lilly Black, who is mentally insane after being raped by Adölfissen Russon, and is a tragic victim of the Cruciatus Curse, resulting in her becoming a Death Eater. Like Tom Riddle, she is the heir of Salazar Slytherin. Biography Early Life (1961-1971) Lilly Black (née Unknown) is the first cild to her biological parents, which was unknown, but related to Salazar Slytherin. When her parents of a magical accident, Druella and Cygnus Black III adopted her. She is the youngest adopted-child of her three non-genetical siblings, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda. Hogwarts Years (1971-1978) It is unknown what happened during those years, but she met her soon-to-be-husband at the time Sirius Black. Later Life (1978-1996) In 1980, she married her cousin Sirius black, who is falsely accused of killing Peter Petigrew and twelve muggles, and was sentenced to Azkaban without trial. But later, he escaped for revenge, but before he could see his wife Lilly again, he was killed by his sibling Bellatrix Lestrange just sixteen years later. During their marriage they had no children, but had one child later on after his death, named Katherine Black in 2003. Later Life as Christian (1996-2018) On November 27, 2003, Adölfissen Russon sexually assaulted her, after believing Lilly was the one who defeated Tom Riddle in 1998. After the rape, he took Katherine Black and took off to France to go into hiding. And in just ten months, on Hallowe'en of 2004, she gave birth alone to Alison Black, who, to her, is the only child, and raised her well. In 2016, her daughter is accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to her horror, she was sorted into Gryffindor House, and many students gave respect to her. In 2018, her daughter met Christopher Lewis at a local church known as Eastpoint Christian Church. They ended up almost immediately dating, for six months, despite her disappearance over the summer. Later Life As Death Eater (2018-Present) In late September 2018, Lilly was forced to show her dark side to her daughter after being tortured to insanity via Bartemius Crouch Jr. While under such mental insanity, she started to keep Alison away from Christopher, in which caused a breach in the Decree for the Unreasonable Restriction of Underage Relationships. Death Eaters, on the contrary, approved her actions while the Ministry of Magic frowned her by these actions, resulting a near-death incident to Christopher. Shortly after the Battle of Hogsmeade, Lilly went in and attacked, tortured and interrogated her daughter Alison Black for information about Christopher, and also his past crushes (this is illegal to do). Then she grabbed a knife and stabbed her daughter's knee to make it bleed so she could be killed, but when she is about to pierce her chest open, Christopher went in and disarmed Lilly Black, obtaining the knife, packed it way securely. After Lilly disapparates, Christopher grabbed Alison and took her to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He then notified Dumbledore about the incident, and handed over the knife as evidence, which was later identified as Bellatrix Lestrange's silver knife. Lilly Black had enough, and by the suggestion of her sister Bellatrix Lestrange, she sent a fake note to Eastpoint Youth Pastor, causing contrary. When Christopher found out by this a week later, he contacted the Ministry explaining his cause. In response, he ended the relationship on 12 November, just a day later. Dumbledore mentioned her real name during the memorial service. Trial and Imprisonment Just one week after the incident, on 19 November, Christopher, and the Order of the Phoenix held trial against Lilly Black for her actions. She denied these actions and was found guilty of Ministry Breaches, Child Neglect and Emotional Abuse of a Minor and is sentenced to two months in Azkaban Prison. Escape from Azkaban On 2 December, an auror became irresponsible by believing that she was under the Imperius Curse, and let out Lilly from Azkaban. Upon fury rage from the Ministry, they did a manhunt to track her down. By the time she was found, she already became Voldemort, terrorizing the Wizarding Community. That auror was later found wrong. Life as Lord Voldemort On 7 December, she already produced five horcruxes, and another two more on the 9th. She has goals to station Death Eaters in Hogsmeade to steal "vulnerable" female students and seduce them. This happened on the Weekend of December 14th and the Weekend of January 5th. During the second attempt, a possible Ravenclaw Student got baptized at Eastpoint, causing Death Eaters to banish from Hogsmeade, just like last time when Christopher got baptized at Camp Vega. The Ministry is still hunting for them so far. Later that week, in Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley, Christopher managed to destroy one of her horcruxes by using a "blood-transmission" method, which will mask the blood as his and not as the original person itself. This caused lightning strikes both at Knockturn Alley and the Gryffindor Tower in Maine, in response to her fury rage. Just hours later, the Skirmish of the Viaduct took place and she is defeated under the hands of Christopher Lewis. Continuation of Life as Death Eater Lilly Black was arrested in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she is put on trial later that night. In which during her power, evidence was claimed that Lilly Black had a mental health disorder, from the incident where she was raped by Adölfissen Russon. Just days later, several Death Eaters tricked several personnel of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to believing that Lilly Black told authorities that it was Bartemius Crouch Jr who is at fault for being behind the incidents, and that she was the one who rounded up lots of Death Eaters. When the Ministry this, Lilly was unjustly awarded the Order of Merlin and falsely clearing her of all charges from the permanent records. Pine Point Terrorist Attacks It was later revealed that many Death Eaters were not rounded up by the ministry, and so as falsely accusing Bartemius Crouch Jr. for Lilly Black's crimes. In addition, after Jason Malfoy called Lord Voldemort when Christopher is just seconds from turning him in to the MACUSA (because Voldemort took control of the Ministry of Magic during this time), she was summoned with Voldemort and participated in the terrorist attacks (by use of magic) at the Landing at Pine Point on 4 May, 2019 during a muggle school prom, thus, breaching the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy. All these events led to her being sighted after a morning church service the next day. Magical Abilities and Skills * Parseltounge * Dark Arts * Non-verbal magic * Duelling * Flying * Apparition Behind the Scenes * Lilly Black doesn't appear in the film adaption of Fifteen Reasons Why and the Lost Love. Instead, Sirius Black is the one that takes her roles. * In Fifteen Reasons Why and the Crimes of Crouch: Part 1, Lilly Black is the one that arrives late to the meal during the kickoff party in the fall instead of Sirius. Appearances * Harold Trotter and the Chamber of HoH SiS (Appears in still shots) * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Lost Love '' * ''Fifteen Reasons Why and the Crimes of Crouch * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Crimes of Crouch: Part 1 * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Crimes of Crouch: Part 2 Category:Characters Category:Fan-Fiction Characters Category:Emotional Abuse Offenders Category:Death Eaters Category:Imperiused Death Eaters Category:Slytherins Category:Death Eater allies Category:Imperius Curse Victims Category:Females Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sorted in 1971 Category:Azkaban Escapees Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:1960 Births Category:Dark witches Category:Death Eater Defectors